a. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is directed toward an ablation catheter including a virtual electrode section that dispenses energized conductive fluid for ablation of tissue. The present invention also includes a system for deflecting or curving the distal end of the catheter.
b. Background Art
A catheter is generally a very small diameter tube for insertion into the body for the performance of medical procedures. Among other uses, catheters can be used to examine, diagnose, and treat disease while positioned at a specific location within the body that is otherwise inaccessible without more invasive procedures. During these procedures a catheter is inserted into the patient's vasculature near the surface of the body and is guided to a specific location within the body for examination, diagnosis, and treatment. For example, one procedure utilizes a catheter to convey an electrical stimulus to a selected location within the human body. Another procedure utilizes a catheter with sensing electrodes to monitor various forms of electrical activity in the human body.
In a normal heart, contraction and relaxation of the heart muscle (myocardium) takes place in an organized fashion as electrochemical signals pass sequentially through the myocardium from the sinoatrial (SA) node located in the right atrium, to the atrialventricular (AV) node in the septum between the right atrium and right ventricle, and then along a well-defined route which includes the His-Purkinje system into the left and right ventricles. Sometimes abnormal rhythms occur in the atria which are referred to as atrial arrhythmia. Three of the most common arrhythmia are ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Arrhythmia can result in significant patient discomfort and even death because of a number of associated problems, including the following: (1) an irregular heart rate, which causes a patient discomfort and anxiety; (2) loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions, which compromises cardiac hemodynamics and results in varying levels of congestive heart failure; and (3) stasis of blood flow, which increases the vulnerability to thromboembolism.
It is sometimes difficult to isolate a specific pathological cause for the arrhythmia although it is believed that the principal mechanism is one or a multitude of stray circuits within the left and/or right atrium. These circuits or stray electrical signals are believed to interfere with the normal electrochemical signals passing from the SA node to the AV node and into the ventricles. Efforts to alleviate these problems in the past have included the use of various drugs. In some circumstances drug therapy is ineffective and frequently is plagued with side effects such as dizziness, nausea, vision problems, and other difficulties.
An increasingly common medical procedure for the treatment of certain types of cardiac arrhythmia and atrial arrhythmia involves the ablation of tissue in the heart to cut off the path for stray or improper electrical signals. The particular area for ablation depends on the type of underlying arrhythmia. Originally, such procedures actually involved making incisions in the myocardium (hence the term ablate, which means to cut) to create scar tissue that blocked the electrical signals. These procedures are now often performed with an ablation catheter. Typically, the ablation catheter is inserted in an artery or vein in the leg, neck, or arm of the patient and threaded, sometimes with the aid of a guide wire or introducer, through the vessels until a distal tip of the ablation catheter reaches the desired location for the ablation procedure in the heart. The ablation catheters commonly used to perform these ablation procedures apply electrical energy to the areas of the myocardial tissue to produce lesions and electrically isolate or render the tissue non-contractile. The lesion partially or completely blocks the stray electrical signals to lessen or eliminate arrhythmia.
One difficulty in obtaining an adequate ablation lesion using conventional ablation catheters is the constant movement of the heart, especially when there is an erratic or irregular heart beat. Another difficulty in obtaining an adequate ablation lesion is caused by the inability of conventional catheters to obtain and retain uniform contact with the cardiac tissue across the entire length of the ablation electrode surface. Without such continuous and uniform contact, any ablation lesions formed may not be adequate.
It is well known that benefits may be gained by forming lesions in tissue if the depth and location of the lesions being formed can be controlled. In particular, it can be desirable to elevate tissue temperature to around 50° C. until lesions are formed via coagulation necrosis, which changes the electrical properties of the tissue. For example, when sufficiently deep lesions are formed at specific locations in cardiac tissue via coagulation necrosis, undesirable ventricular tachycardias and atrial flutter may be lessened or eliminated. “Sufficiently deep” lesions means transmural lesions in some cardiac applications.
It has been discovered that more effective results may be achieved if a linear lesion of cardiac tissue is formed. The term “linear lesion” as used herein means an elongate, continuous lesion, whether straight or curved, that blocks electrical conduction. The ablation catheters commonly used to perform these procedures produce electrically inactive or noncontractile tissue at a selected location by physical contact of the cardiac tissue with an electrode of the ablation catheter. Current techniques for creating continuous linear lesions in endocardial applications include, for example, dragging a conventional catheter on the tissue, using an array electrode, or using pre-formed curved electrodes. Curved electrodes have also been formed by guiding a catheter with an array electrode over a wire rail. The wire rail is formed as a loop, thus guiding the distal end of the catheter into a loop form as well. The array electrodes and curved electrodes are generally placed along the length of tissue to be treated and energized to create a lesion in the tissue contiguous with the span of electrodes along the curved or looped surface. Alternately, some catheter designs incorporate steering mechanisms to direct an electrode at the distal tip of the catheter. The clinician places the distal tip electrode of the catheter on a targeted area of tissue by sensitive steering mechanisms and then relocates the electrode tip to an adjacent tissue location in order to form a continuous lesion.
The effectiveness of these procedures depends on a number of variables including the position and contact pressure of the tip electrode of the ablation catheter against the cardiac tissue, the time that the tip electrode of the ablation catheter is placed against the tissue, the amount of coagulum that is generated as a result of heat generated during the ablation procedure, and other variables associated with a beating heart, especially an erratically beating heart. Unless an uninterrupted track of cardiac tissue is ablated, non-ablated tissue or incompletely ablated tissue may remain electrically active, permitting the continuation of the stray circuit that causes the arrhythmia. Conventional tip electrodes with adjacent ring electrodes are not preferred for this type of procedure, however, because of the high amount of energy that is necessary to ablate sufficient tissue to produce a complete linear lesion. Also, conventional ring electrode ablation may leave holes or gaps in a lesion, which can provide a pathway along which unwanted electrochemical signals can travel.
During conventional ablation procedures, the ablating energy is delivered directly to the cardiac tissue by an electrode on the catheter placed against the surface of the tissue to raise the temperature of the tissue to be ablated. This rise in tissue temperature also causes a rise in the temperature of blood surrounding the electrode. This often results in the formation of coagulum on the electrode, which reduces the efficiency of the ablation electrode. With direct contact between the electrode and the blood, some of the energy targeted for the tissue ablation is dissipated into the blood. To achieve efficient and effective ablation, coagulation of blood that is common with conventional ablation catheters should be avoided. This coagulation problem can be especially significant when linear ablation lesions or tracks are produced because such linear ablation procedures conventionally take more time than ablation procedures ablating only a single location.
Another particular difficulty encountered with existing ablation catheters is assurance of adequate tissue contact. Many catheters use rigid electrodes that do not always conform to the tissue surface, especially when sharp gradients and undulations are present, such as at the ostium of the pulmonary veins in the left atrium and the isthmus of the right atrium between the inferior vena cava and the tricuspid valve. Consequently, continuous linear lesions are difficult to achieve. With present rigid catheters of uniform construction, it can be quite difficult to maintain sufficient contact pressure until an adequate lesion has been formed. This problem is exacerbated on contoured or trabecular surfaces. If the contact between the electrode and the tissue cannot be properly maintained, a quality lesion is unlikely to be formed.
To address the coagulation concern, more recent designs of ablation electrodes transfer energy to the target tissue with a conductive fluid medium that passes over a standard metal electrode rather than contacting the standard electrode to the tissue. The fluid flow thus reduces the likelihood that coagulum will form on any of the surfaces of the electrodes. These so-called “virtual electrodes” also help reduce tissue charring because the fluid, while energized, also acts as a cooling heat transfer medium.
The information included in this background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.